Lombardi
by SuperMarioGrayson
Summary: Falco gains feelings for Estella Rey a female pheasant who is a brand new Recruit to Star Fox, and her childhood fried Chip Staley gets jealous.
1. Lombardi

Chapter 1

New Recruits

It is 7:00 in the evening in Corneria, and Falco, wearing a white tank top, green baggy cargo pants, and black tennis shoes is walking up the stairs holding his 2 small twin toddler pheasants with blue feathers and red around their eyes just like him, they're wearing only diapers. They live in a small house in the suburbs. Falco walks into a small room, sparingly decorated, with a crib that is divided down the middle to separate the children. He places the 2 toddlers into each side of the crib. His son he places on the left. His name is Falco Jr., and his twin sister on the right, is named Rachel. She was named after her grandma, Falco's mother.

"Goodnight Junior, goodnight Rachel, Falco whispers as he looks down at them with a smile. Falco turns and slowly walks out of the room as Falco Jr. and Rachel fall into deep sleep. "The children are asleep", Falco quietly states as he cracks the door. Falco stairs at the door for a few seconds, "Thank you my love, you're the best, a cheerful voice nearly identical to Krystal's utters. Falco smiles, and walks to his bedroom, left of where he was standing before.

7 years earlier

The Great Fox is about 109 miles outside Corneria, in space. Falco flies in his Arwing to the ship. He flies into the bottom of the ship, and parks in his reserved spot in the garage where the Ace Pilot trainees were waiting with Fay and Miyu who were recruited to Star Fox a year earlier to start their first day Ace Pilot Training Camp. Falco jumps out of his Arwing, wearing his signature outfit from Star Fox Zero. Fay, a white Cocker spaniel wearing a turquoise jumpsuit, a small white jacket, light purple gloves, a red scarf, and a big light purple bow on her head walks up to Falco. "Where have you been? The trainees have been waiting here for 30 minutes. "It won't happen again, this is the first time I've had to run a training camp", Falco states in a cocky way. "Besides, I just got back from beating up Leon Powalski."

Falco walks up to the trainees, "Welcome to Day 1 of Ace Pilot BootCamp, let's start with introducing your team. I'll go first. My name is Falco Lombardi, I am an Ace Pilot for Star Fox. Now you go." Falco says as he points to Fay.

"Hello, my name is Fay Spaniel, and I was recruited to Star Fox, 1 year and 4 months ago," Fay mutters joyfully.

"Now who will go next?" Falco asks.

"I will", Miyu a female Lynx, is wearing tight black pants, a pink short sleeve shirt, a black and grey belt with triangles on it and holster pouches. She is also sporting grey boots, long grey gloves that end at her elbows, a long grey vest, and a large circular golden copper earring on her left ear, as she walks up in front of the group. "My name is Miyu, and I've been a member of Star Fox for 1 year and 6 months."

"Now as for the rest of you, I wanna know your names and why you think you should be recruited to Star Fox" Falco slowly looks around.

"I'm Bo Shaggy," says a tall thick male black cairn terrier with a low raspy voice. Not only am I great at flying Arwings, I am also good with navigation."

5 minutes later

"And that's why I believe I should be recruited to the team", a female pheasant with sunset orange colored feathers says in a nearly identical voice to Krystal.

"Thank you Estella, and thank you everyone," Fay smiles, pleased.

"Now we are going to assign you each numbers, whatever your number is, go to that Arwing. These numbers assign you your own Arwings. Miyu, please come here and read list," Falco states.

Miyu walks up to Falco and grabs the list. "Okay listen up trainees," she says. "First on the list is Kristen McClain." Kristen McClain is a female Fox with grey fur wearing jump suit made almost identical to Fox's outfit.

"Kristen, your number is 12, so go stand by Arwing Mark 12." Miyu states. Kristen walks down the run way from number 15 where the group was standing at.

"Estella Rey, your number is 13," Miyu states. Estella walks over to Arwing Mark 13, across from Mark 12 where Kristen is.

"Bo Shaggy, your number is 14." Bo walks over to Mark 14 which is beside Mark 12.

"Lastly we have Chip Staley," Miyu says. Chip Staley is Canary about 5 feet tall, wearing a blue jumpsuit, with black boots, and a grey vest.

"Your number is 15," Miyu says.

Falco walks towards his Arwing and climbs in. "Let's do this trainees, get in your Arwings," Falco shouts. Falco launches his Arwing into space with a streak of light and a mighty roar and the trainees follow fast behind him.

The trainees shout, exhilarated by experience. "Wooooo," shouts Estella.

"This is awesome, Bootcamp is going to be a blast!!! Chip looks out into the beauty of space as he glides through the stars in his Arwing.

"I'm gonna get used to this," Bo Shouts.

"Now now boys. Estella, I know you are excited, but this is serious business." Kristen scolds.

Falco getting irritated, interrupts shouting, "Hey guys! LISTEN! You are going to need to pay close attention!!!"

For the next 2 hours, test flights are performed by the trainees and then Falco leads them back to the Great Fox. Falco and the trainees park the arwings and step out of them. They meet at the center of the garage where Fay and Miyu are with the rest of the Star Fox team except Krystal is.

"How was it," Fox, wearing his signature Star Fox Jumpsuit and jacket asks as Falco walks towards him.

"They were good, I mean none of them will ever be as good as me," Falco chuckles as the trainees walk up to team. Falco turns his head and sees Estella walking towards the group. As he stares at her, he becomes aware that something feels different...is It is a feeling he'd not felt towards any female in a very long time. Since he'd just recently turned 26, which was 8 years earlier when he had a thing for Katt Monroe.

Chip notices how Falco looks at Estella, and immediately becomes jealous - he's had strong feelings for the last 10 years, being that he grew up with her.

2 hours earlier

The trainees arrive at the Great Fox, and wait in the garage. Fay and Miyu join the trainees in the garage while they wait for Falco to arrive.

Chip who is a trainee looks around while the other trainees, Fay, and Miyu interact. He notices a familiar face and walks up to her. "Hello Estella," Chip says with a smile.

"Hey Chip," Estella says with a cute little grin.

"What are you doing here? I'm stoked to see you," Chip, so enthusiastic about seeing her realizes he may have a chance.

"I've always wanted to be an ace pilot, I was found by Star Fox when they found me on Corneria not too long after the destruction of Cerinia, and saw me fly an arwing," Estella says.

"That's great!" Falco enters

"Oh it looks like our trainer is here," Chip says.

2 hours later

Estella looks at Falco noticing him looking at her.

She doesn't know why, but she is intrigued.

"Well I should get going, I need to workout...Estella come with me I'll take you to your room there's one available near my room," Falco says with a big cocky smile on his face. The entire Star Fox team looks at him confused...

"Actually Falco, I want Fay to take Estella to sleep in the room next to hers. I think it's best since they're both women," Fox says. "I figured you and Chip would get along well - so take him to that room."

"Yea. Fine," Falco cuts his eyes and starts walking out of the garage. "Chip, LET'S GO!" Falco yells at Chip, and shouts a brash tone. Chip follows behind him mad and furious.

Falco and Chip walk down an open hallway with railings, then walk up some stairs in front of Falco's room, and walk about 14 feet to the right where they stop at futuristic silver door. There's a little eye ball scanner on the right side of the door.

"Okay Chip I just need you to put your left eye up to the screen," Falco says as he holds up an iPad looking device. The device then scans Chip's eye. "Scan complete an a.i. female voice says after 5 seconds.

"Now go up to the scanner on the right side of the door, and let it scan that same eye," Falco says. Chip walks up to the door, bends over, and puts his left eye into the scanner. After 5 seconds the silver door slides open to the left.

"Welcome, Chip Staley," the female a.i. voice says.

Chip walks up to Falco with an angry look on his face. "What do you want," Falco says, annoyed and confused.

"You know," Chip whispers angrily. "Her"

"Who, Estella, Falco questions still confused and annoyed.

"Yes, I seem to notice you're interested in her," Chip says. "Am I correct?"

"What are you talking about," Falco now angry, wanting to punch Chip.

"Don't lie to me, just STAY OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Chip shouts and walks angrily into his room. The silver door shuts behind him. Falco walks back to his room, changes into a white tank top, green sweat shorts, and black tennis shoes, and then goes to the gym in the ship. Falco clicks his communicator.

"Fox, meet me at the gym," Falco says as he walks through the Great Fox. When Falco gets to the gym, he walks into another silver door. "Welcome Falco Lombardi," the a.i. says. Falco walks into a big room with a lot of work out equipment around. There are 2 big blue mats on the floor. Falco turns left and walks towards the bars and grabs one and sets it on the ground. He then put 6 45lbs plates on it for deadlifts. Falco then proceeds to deadlift the weight. After 30 reps the silver door opens and Fox walks into the gym.

"Hey Falco, what do you need?" Fox asks. Falco drops the bar and turns to look at Fox.

"Well you see, I think I might have feelings for Estella," Falco says, and I know that is not appropriate

Fox looks at Falco surprised leaving 2 minutes of an awkward silence.

"Yeah, I noticed my reaction come over just before I left the garage with Chip," Falco states.

"Please, don't tell anyone. You're the first I told, and I'm pretty sure their is a chance Chip Staley, likes her too because he's acting mad at me."

"Got it

okay I won't tell anyone. I have to go, see you when you're done working out," Fox says. Fox then runs out of the gym in a fast pace.

Estella walks out of her room upstairs on the 3rd floor about 10 feet right of Fay's room where she walks out at the same time. Fay walks over to Estella.

"How are you doing Estella," Fay asks. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"Thank you Fay, how kind of you," Estella smiles at Fay. "Hey, do you know where Falco is?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Let's go downstairs and find out," Fay says. Estella follows behind her as they walk through the ship to get downstairs. When they get downstairs they go into the leisure room where the rest of the Star Fox team except Chip, Falco, and Fox are. Estella notices a blue/white vixen wearing a blue jumpsuit standing by a window looking out into space.

"Krystal," Estella says surprised causing all attention on her. Krystal turns around and when she sees Estella, her jaw drops.

"Estella," Krystal says also surprised.

"You 2 know each other," Miyu asks as she looks back and forth at them.

"It can't be," Krystal says confused. I thought I was the only survivor of the destruction of Cerinia?"

"This is interesting," Slippy says as he sits on the couch listening to this conversation.

"I thought I was the only survivor until I ran into Chip 6 months after it happened," Estella says.

Krystal and Estella run and hug each other. "Oh sorry, to answer your question, yes Miyu we do know each other, Krystal states as she turns her head to Miyu letting Estella go.

"We grew up together, I'm from Cerinia," Estella says.

Meantime, Fox is speaking

as he runs upstairs. "Falco is dogging Estella - he thought he was speaking out loud to the air... but everyone in the leisure room then looks up and at each other surprised in an awkward silence. Estella freezes...

"Fox what's going on?" Krystal asks as she looks at Estella.

"Falco told me...," Fox hesitates in silence as he walks into the leisure room and sees Estella standing next to Krystal.

He scratches the back of his head, knowing he blew it. "uh...Estella wasn't supposed to hear that," Fox mumbled awkwardly.

"Krystal, I like Falco," Estella glances down speaking in softly to Krystal's. Krystal looks at her in surprise.

"Where is he?" Estella asks, turning more red...

"He's in the basement, in our gym," Fox says.

"Krystal, Can you go with me?" Estella says.

"Okay - come with me," Krystal grins as the 2 walk out of the leisure room. Krystal leads Estella downstairs to the gym.

"It's right through that door," Krystal says as they stop in front of the silver door.

Inside, Falco finishes a set 50 reps of bench press as the silver door opens.

"Welcome Estella Rey," the a.i. says. Falco sits up, and as he here's the name being said he stands up quickly and throws his white tank top on.

"What is she doing in here?" Falco thought to himself as he stood there not knowing what to do. Neither Falco or Estella could see each other because Falco was behind all of the equipment.

"Falco, Are you in here?," Estella asks. "Fox said you'd be here." Estella says.

"Wait, Fox," Falco thinks to himself as his eyes widen when she says his name. Uh...You talked to Fox?" Falco says in a questioning tone.

"Yes, I did," Estella says. " Where are you?" "I can't see you,"

"I'm in the back. Falco says. After 30 seconds of silence Falco says, "are you there Estella." Falco starts walking slowly from behind the equipment wondering if she had taken off., as he heard the sound of a laser gun being shot, in the range next to the gym, Falco ran as fast as he could...He stops when he sees that Estella found his target and had taken a test shot. Like his cocky self, Falco grabs a gun off the shelf, and shoots the target 3 times. As he shoots the first target Estella jumps and yells.

"Aaaaaaa, you startled me," she yells.

"Sorry," Falco sort of apologizes. He grins ear to ear. Falco walks up next to her and looks her way. The 2 Pheasants then proceed to demolish the target with lasers, as they laugh hysterically at their antics...clearly they are enjoying being in each other's presence. Krystal who was watching through the window next to the door, smiles and walks away. About 30 minutes later Fox calls for dinner through intercom.

"Star Fox report to the dining room."

"Looks like that's our cue," Falco says. "it's time for dinner, we usually sit together as a group in the dining room."

"Oh okay," Estella says as she smiles at Falco. "Oh did you know I grew up with chip and Krystal so if you see me talking to her that's how we know each other,"

"That explains why you have a similar dialect," Falco states.

Falco and Estella walk upstairs and go to their rooms to clean up and get ready. After that they meet at the dining room, and sit next to each other at the nicely set table. As the rest of the team join them Krystal sits down next to Estella, and Fox sits next to Krystal. When Chip walks in he tenses up when he sees Falco and Estella sitting next to each other having a conversation. Chip sits down across from Falco and stares at him - he is pissed. Falco pauses mid sentence and turns his head towards Chip.

"What?" Falco asks. "Can you stop staring at me like that please."

"Chip, what is going on?" Krystal asks.

"Awkward," Slippy says as he looks down at his food trying to ignore his surroundings.

"Nothing's wrong Krystal," Chip says as he looks at her with a condescending smirk.

He then looks at Estella and smiles. When she notices, she frowns back at him. Chip slowly losing his smile looks around at everyone in what is pure silence. He then like everyone else eats his food. Dinner continues in silence, and as everyone finishes their food they get up, put their dishes away and walk off.

When Falco being first to finish his food he gets up even though Estella isn't finished, puts his dish away, and walks off. Estella watches him until she can't see him anymore. She too gets up and leaves. As she's walking out of the dining room, Chip gets up quick puts his hand on her arm.

"Estella," He says.

"NO. Don't talk to me. What is with you?" she pulls away from him. "That was really rude of you," she walks off. Falco, in the meantime, goes to the garage where he gets in his arwing and flies off into space.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter 2 will come soon. Please Review this chapter and tell me your thoughts and maybe your predictions on what'll happen next. Chip Staley, Bo Shaggy, Kristen McClain, Estella Rey, Falco Lombardi Jr., and Rachel Lombardi are my own original characters. The rest is owned by Nintendo.


	2. PilgrimageFirst Date

Falco sitting in his arwing 100 feet away from the Great Fox, looks out into space while lost in thought. On his dash, a beeping noise starts sounding, indicating another arwing is in use. He adjusts the arwing communicator to "on" to see who else is flying. He is wondering if it's Chip. He sighs when he finds out it's Estella. "Estella?" Falco says in surprise as he sees her on the camera. "What are you doing out this late?" His surprise turns to concern. "Is everything ok?"

"Falco?" Estella was unaware that Falco would be able to monitor arwing. "What are you do..." Estella's communicator cuts leaving Falco with the sound of sputtering.

"ESTELLA, DO YOU COPY? ESTELLA?" Falco, turns his arwing quickly, flying back towards the Great Fox. BOOM! Out of nowhere, the left side his arwing is hit by a missile, sending it backwards a several feet suddenly, the Great Fox, close to his arwing, disappears into thin air.

Falco and his damaged arwing begin to fall into the atmosphere of a near by Corneria like planet.

The Arwing continues falling and crash lands onto a desert plain. Falco, is ok, but the landing is hard. It takes a moment for him to come to, and reorient himself...He looks around concerned and confused. After he waits for what seems like a lifetime, but in reality is only 5 minutes, he is deciding whether to exit the safety of the arwing-he is mindful of running into dangerous life forms.

He then remembers Estella, and his concern for her overrides his fear of the unknown and he frantically begins to try to contact her and the rest of Star Fox. Having no luck he decides to leave the arwing. Before he gets a chance to exit, the aircraft is found by a group of similar life forms and then he plays dead and happens to fall asleep.

When he wakes up, he slowly opens his eyes, but then panics when he notices he's on a hospital bed in a hospital styled room. He then looks to his left only to see Estella standing there looking down at him. "Estella," Falco says as he sits up with a confused face. Estella puts her left hand on the left side of his chest stopping him from fully sitting up.

"Falco no, you need to rest," she says. "You've been injured." Falco grunts in pain as he struggles to lay back down. An older male pheasant walks into the room and stands next to Estella. "Falco, I want you to meet my father, Andrew."

Apparently there are more survivors of the destruction of my homeworld. Everyone here is from there, they migrated here after our homeworld was destroyed. Falco looks up at Estella and Andrew. "Nice too meet you sir," Andrew says. Falco continues to look at them in pain, and nurses come and roll him into the emergency room where he will have surgery to fix the gash in his abdomen.

"We are on a planet called Pilgrimage," Estella says.

About 4 months of recovery goes by. Falco now back on his feet and Estella are still on Pilgrimage with Estella's family. Her mother is regal looking, entirely of black feathers, her name is Noelle. Noelle is wearing a white, tight fitting jumpsuit. The combination makes her look commanding. Estella also has a brother who looks just like Noelle, his name is Ethan. He's wearing a tan cargo shirt with rolled up to his elbows and tan cargo pant. Lastly is their sister with the sunset orange color feathers, named Esther. She looks a lot line Estella, who's wearing a similar jumpsuit. Falco, Estella, Andrew, Noelle, and Esther are in a garage big enough to hold normal size airplanes.

Ethan who's a mechanic comes into the garage with his crew behind him. "Are these the arwings you need fixed Estella?" Ethan asks as he points to the 2 blue arwings.

"Yes," Estella says, nodding her head. Ethan Rey and his crew begin the process of repairing the 2 arwings.

Falco walks out of the garage into the city where the Cerinians have civilized. Andrew who is standing next Estella whispers, "I'm not very fond of him," as Falco walks out of the garage. Estella looks at her father with tears dripping down her face, and then walks quickly out of the garage following Falco.

"Falco, wait," Estella yells running towards him. "Where are you going," she asks. Falco turns, grabs both of her hands with each of her wings, and looks down at her with a smirk. "I figured you would follow me out here. Since it's getting dark soon, would you like to go to dinner?" Falco asks hoping she'll say yes. Estella looks into his eyes with a big smile.

"YES," Estella she answers - a bit aggressively - "That would be wonderful."

"Then it's a date," Falco says. Estella freezes in surprise, and then smiles.

"I'll pick you up in 30 minutes behind my place," Falco says as he jogs off heading towards the condo he's been living in during his time on this planet.

As Esther walks out of the garage, Estella runs to her sister to tell her what just happened.

When Falco gets to his small condo he walks in, and dances around like a teenager, knowing that he's taking Estella to dinner.

About 2 hours later, Falco and Estella finish up dinner at the local diner, they walk down the sidewalk holding hands and smiling. Estella notices the beach. She then let's go of Falco's hand runs down the stone stairs, leading away from the sidewalk- "Come on Falco it's a beach. Let's take a swim. Falco stands there for a second watching her, and then smiles and runs after her.

When Estella hits the sand she stops and starts to undress taking off her jumpsuit, boots, and jacket leaving only her skin tight full body blue underwear. "Wait, I don't have anything on under," Falco stops realizing he can't undress.

"Oh come on Falco, you have on underwear, I'm sure you wear spandex under that jumpsuit," Estella mutters with a smile. Falco smirks, and then starts undressing.

Estella runs into the ocean. "Falco it feels amazing," She says joyously. Falco runs into the ocean, and splashes Estella playfully. Estella joins in, and the 2 are laughing up a storm.

"Hey Falco, watch this," Estella says as the sun sets. "Look at the water." When the sun sets fully, the water starts lighting up, and flickering many different colors. Falco and Estella watch as they sit in the water with their heads and shoulders just about the waves. Estella swims up to Falco, and rubs the right side of her face on the right side of his face: equivalent to a kiss.

Falco and Estella close their eyes and embrace each other. "Come with me,"

Estella says as they let each other go. I want to show you something cool.

The 2 pheasants then submerge under water, and swim through a hole in the rock, and swim up, letting their head out of the water in an enclosed tall cylinder where they can see the sky at the top. When Pilgrimage's moon which was named Silver Saturn shines through the hole, Falco and Estella embrace each other once more. 30 minutes later, Falco and Estella swim out to shore, and take a walk down the beach. About a mile down, they come across Falco's condo.

"Wait right here," Falco says to Estella as he runs to his condo. A moment later he comes back out with 2 blue towels and lays them out.

They lay down to dry off and look up at the stars. Falco smiles at Estella.l

A few hours pass, Falco and Estella are still looking at the stars and chatting. "Do you even know what solar system we're on right now?" Falco asks in curiosity. Falco and Estella turn, and lay on their sides facing each other.

"We're in a solar system called the Stone System," Estella says.

"That explains why I l've never heard of this planet before," Falco says looking up at the stars intrigued at how different they look from the Lylat System. "You know, I have had a great time with you."

Falcon says as he turns towards Estella and smiles.

Falco and Estella fall asleep.

the Next Morning

Estella wakes up from a deep sleep, and freaks out when she sees that she's in a bedroom and not out on the beach where she and Falco slept. She walks out of the small room into the kitchen where she sees Falco making eggs for breakfast. "Here you are. Estella, breakfast for the lady," Falco says has he hands her a plate of Scrambled eggs. Estella sits at the small table in the kitchen, and begins to eat the eggs. Falco grabs plate, a fork, and some eggs. He then joins Estella and they finish their eggs.

"How did you sleep last night?" Falco asks. Estella sighs, "I slept wonderfully."

"That's good," Falco says. Falco and Estella finish eating, and clean their dishes. "Come on Falco, let's go visit my family." Estella says with a smile.

Falco and Estella take a 10 minute walk to her parents place, and when they get they see her mom, and Esther standing out front. "Mom, Esther, Estella yells as she runs up to them in the small front yard. Falco comes up behind.

"Oh my gosh, we had a wonderful time last night," Estella exclaimed with a bright smile.

It was magical. We walked and talked for hours, and fell asleep on the beach." Estella looks at the two happily as Falco walks up behind her.

"Hello Esther, Hello Noelle," Falco says. "Wonderful to see you again."

"Hi Falco," Esther says with a smile. Noelle then looks at Estella.

"Estella come inside, your father has a surprise for you." Noelle looks at Estella and Falco with an unhappy look as they walk into the front door of the house. "They're here Andrew," Noelle says.

"Estella, come here to the kitchen I need to show you something," Andrew calls loudly. Noelle, Esther, Estella, and Falco turn left into the kitchen. When Falco and Estella, who were holding hands, stop in their tracks when they see Chip standing next to Andrew.

"ESTELLA," Chip yells. As he runs and hugs her. Estella then pushes Chip away, uncomfortably.

"What are you doing here Chip," Estella looks at him, confused and irritated.

"Well you see before we joined Star Fox I was here with your family, during the great destruction." Falco then looks at Estella's right wing, noticing a small discolored feather.

"Estella, on your right wing, there is something on you - a tracking device on it," Falco says, perplexed.

Estella looks at her wing, takes the tracking feather, drops it, and crushes it.

"Really Chip, a tracking device," Estella says.

"You're father requested I plant it on you if we met again," Chip drops his chin...Estella looks at her father.

"Are you serious father?" Estella says.

"Yes."

"And I already got your father's blessing, so will you marry me," Chip says as he kneels down and pulls out a diamond ring.

"NO," Estella says aggressively. Father you can't make me marry him, he's a jerk - and SO ARE YOU!"

"I tried to tell him," Noelle states. Estella runs out of the house with tears running down her face. Falco stares at Chip, and Andrew furiously.

"Falco, are you coming, Estella shouts. Falco turns and runs out of the house behind her.


	3. Kidnapped

Falco and Estella run to the garage where Ethan and his crew are working on the arwings. "Ethan, how much longer do you need to get the arwings done?" Estella asks. "We need them."

"Good timing because we just finished them," Ethan says. Falco and Estella quickly jump in their arwings and take off, out of the hanger, into the sky leaving the planet quickly disappearing behind them.

"Estella, are you okay?" Falco asks as they fly deeper into space. Falco flies 100 miles from Pilgrimage still with no response. "Estella!" Falco panics as he turns his arwing around, and flies back towards Pilgrimage.

"Falco, my father is taking me back into Pilgrimage," Estella says as Falco flies his arwing as fast as he can while keeping control of the aircraft. As he flies back into the atmosphere of Pilgrimage, he flies to the garage where he lands and jumps out.

"Falco, what are you doing back here?" Ethan asks as he walks up to him.

"Your father is forcing Estella to marry Chip Staley," Falco grits his teeth "And she has stated many times that she doesn't want to marry him, she is interested in ME."

Falco and Ethan run out of the garage to Andrew and Noelle's house. "Where are they," Ethan says as Falco and he walk into the house. Falco and Ethan walk into the kitchen where Noelle and Esther are.

"Where are who?" Noelle stands up.

"Andrew, Estella, and Chip, where are they?" Falco asks. At that moment, Andrew walks into the room bringing Estella with him. They walk into the kitchen. Andrew stops in his tracks holding Estella's arm when he sees Falco in the kitchen.

"Andrew, please let her go," Noelle turns to her husband, as she walks up to him. "Andrew stop, you know this is unacceptable," Noelle pulls Andrew from his grip on Estella. "Falco, Estella you may leave. Estella and Falco look at each other and take off out of the house.

"Hello Falco" an evil voice says as Falco walks out the front door. Falco freezes when he sees his arch enemy Leon Powalski grabbing ahold of Estella. Leon quickly forces her into his wolfen, and flies off as Falco sprints towards them. As the aircraft leaves the planet, Falco runs to the garage and gets into his arwing and takes off.

Back at the Great Fox, Fox and Krystal are in the leisure room talking. "Please Krystal, can we get back together?" Fox asks. "I still have feelings for you."

"Fox, you fired me from the team. I just broke up with Panther Caroso, and I quit Star Wolf to come back here. It is all too much." Krystal stands up and walks out of the room. "Besides we should be focusing on finding Falco and Estella."

Falco finds his way back to the Lylat System, and flies back into the Great Fox. He lands his arwing and quickly deplanes. Falco walks upstairs, and stops at the leisure room where Fox is.

"FALCO!" Fox shouts and stands up. "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story," Falco states. "All I'll say is that Estella and I are together now, and I need your help. She has been kidnaped by Star Wolf."

Leon flies to the Sargasso Hideout. He parks his wolfen, and jumps out, also forcing Estella out of the aircraft. "What are you doing with me," Estella asks.

"Let's go. I'm taking you to meet the newest member of Star Wolf, Hawk Nelson." Leon aggressively pushes Estella to the headquarters of the spacecraft.

"Wolf, look what I found, Leon yells as he shoves Estella towards him. Her name's Estella, and she is with your favorite - Falco...

"Bring her to me. We will fix this...when I am finished, she will be all about our team, and she won't even remember Falco," Wolf commands. Leon walks her to Wolf. Wolf grasps her arms, straps her to a chair, and puts a headset on her head. Wolf then activates it.

An hour later, he deactivates the machine, and removes the gear from Estella's head. Estella is non-responsive - knocked out cold from the machine.

Finally, she wakes up, slowly opens her eyes, and yawns. She lifts her arms into the air as she stretches. "Where am I?" She asks. "I don't remember how I got here - I don't know who I am. Or where I come from

But, I remember is my name, Estella." She is clearly distressed.

"I think it worked!" Leon shouts.

Thanks for reading this. It's been a while since I published Chapter 2. I started another fanfic when I got caught up reading other people's fanfics. Also I didn't think to write about Falco confessing his feelings, plus he and Estella were on Pilgrimage together over a span of months in between their arrival and their first date. So it wouldn't hurt to say that he had confessed his feelings at some point before he asked her out.


End file.
